User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Houses Hey Harold, if you don't ind me asking, who controls each of the Houses in AGoT? Thanks again, Helios "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 02:43, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Also, here's the House banner. http://imgur.com/lZZKlQn Thanks "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 03:22, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Dreadguard Armor I got pictures of Both Chaid and Thormir wearing Dreadguard Armor. So you may delete their old pictures, I don't think I can... Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 19:39, April 20, 2015 (UTC) NVM, I updated instead... Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 19:43, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Early message Hey Harold I wanted to inform you that I'll mostly be unavailable tomorrow since I'm going to a workshop related to gaming development. It's quite far from where I live and I'll likely be very busy starting tomorrow and have little to no time in RPing at all. Just wanted to give a heads-up. About AGoT, you can control Matthias and Roderic for the time being while I'm gone. The former can relay the findings from Shornhelm directly to the King of Evermore himself. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 09:52, April 21, 2015 (UTC) AGoT Hey, Harry! I was wondering, can I create a minor house to be the Dukes of Raven Spring? The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 00:37, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Do you want a summary for them to put on the blog post or is it not necessary? I've already created a sigil. The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 01:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Harry. Here they are: the image and the description: The ruling family of the Duchy of Raven Spring. Subordinates to the Toreau Family, the Draluc are an odd cast and little is known of their history as nothing writen about them can be found outside of the Dark Tower, which is the place where they rule from... A tower seemingly made by ebony stones with no windows and only one door at the bottom, something very odd due to its huge size. They are rumoured to be vampires because of their incredibly pale skin and the fact that most of the family is only seen at night, whether this is true or not remain to be discovered. The guards of the Dark Tower, specially trained at night, are called Night Prowlers and they specialize in stealth, nightly missions and are recognized for their sadism. Updating the "Did you know..." section Hey Harold I don't know if you noticed, but the "Did you know..." section of the home page of the Sandbox is quite outdated. i was thinking that it needs some new trivia instead of the ones that has stayed for far too long. Any thoughts for making a small overhaul for it? [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 21:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:08, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Alrght, thanks. I'll ask them when they're online. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:12, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: GOT. Here you go: |Knights of the Falcon Personal guards of Camlorn. They are trained for 10 years before they can be raised into the order. Most of the members are signed up at the age of seven, and the oldest people will be accepted is 15. They protect the royal family and their court exclusively, with no ownership over the welfare of anyone else. Thanks, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 10:08, April 29, 2015 (UTC) http://static-5.nexusmods.com/15/images/110/1634313-1343858424.jpg Here "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 08:46, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- Thanks you, I don't really know how to use nexus/steam, as I don't mod. :) http://static-1.nexusmods.com/15/mods/110/images/20836-1-1342918280.jpg Thanks again! "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 19:50, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Heroes Hey just wondering whats the deal witht he heroes of the previous elder scrolls games in the Burned Mane Canon. I know the Dragonborn is still around, but what happened to the nerevarine and Hero of Kvatch? did they still go to Akavir/ become sheogorath?. Halfmoon (talk) 23:24, April 29, 2015 (UTC) So has anyone called dibs on playing as the nerevarine lol? Halfmoon (talk) 23:39, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Ideas I'm thinking of finally getting my canon up and running again. I did do an experimental RP a while back, which you were part of. It seemed to be a hit until I kinda abandoned it. Though I need to make something interesting for the first part of the RP. Any ideas? Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 03:48, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Need some help Hey Harold I wanted to ask you about how to archive talk pages. Mine is getting full, but i have no idea how to archive them. Also, I won't be available after the next 15 hours since I have to go to a provincial trip with my relatives and family, and I'll be unlikely to get online if there's no Wi-Fi there. While I'm gone, you can control Marielle in AGoT. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. :( [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:25, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks :) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Idea I have a "Nelthar Canon" blog which should give a general idea. I'm not good with RP'ing more than 3 people at once however, so war might be problematic. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 18:51, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good, I'll begin working on it. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 19:55, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Prequel BMC Story. Hey just wondering. Could I write a prequel story about the Nerevarine's journey to Akavir, similar to how you've done it with the War of Succession. The story wouldn't be told from the Nerevarine's perspective but it would assume that he was a dunmer male. it would instead be told by one of his corprus afflicted/cured lieutenants similar to how Alexander the great's military campaigns were written by Ptolemy I. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 07:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay how about a story of a group of Dunmers, headed by a friend whom he cured from corprus who go looking for the Nerevarine. Would set up a future character for a future rp of mine. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 00:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) yeh I know I'm just saying that at the turn of the 4th era with red mountain, the dunmer people would've likely yearned for the nerevarine and thus have sent a party led by a close friend of the nerevarines to search for him. Not that they would find him. Fangs at Dawn You probably don't need yet another RP to follow, but well tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:99574 here's my Dawngaurd vs. Volkihar. RP Fangs at Dawn. I need some more RP'ers and unlike you, I don't have constant RP'ers in my threads, this might be a hard RP for me to work with as well. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 13:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) re:damo Yeh but he buggered off into a self imposed exile on the orders of his father. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 00:01, May 5, 2015 (UTC) morrowind when did helseth hlaalu lose the throne? re: prequel sounds like a good idea. would give more insight in the political background of morrowind as well. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 03:41, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dunmer Yeh I know which makes Vendil Moran all the more surprising man. Although his longetivity only appears to be superficial as I plan to introduce age related problems during either this rp or one of the next ones. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 02:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Prequel Altmer The altmer is a former Thalmor captain and is the one who purchased the amulet from Delvin Mallory during the Dark Brotherhood questline. He wore as a sign of strength, but after the fall of the Aldmeri Dominion he went into hiding and was subsequently captured by Redoran forces during the rebellion. I plan to have his excution as a major plot point for Helseth's character development. Also dying with the amulet on was one of his last requests. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 21:44, May 7, 2015 (UTC) AGoT Hey, Harry. Just wondering, what is the furtherest north duchy/lordship? Can I make a house that belongs there? Thankies, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 12:57, May 8, 2015 (UTC) All of High Rock. (I know it'll be part of Jehanna.) "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 14:34, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Solance Character If I'm goinf to create a character I would prefer to create a female Solance, which might become Nelthar later on, that way I can get some more influence around Tamriel, I already got some in Morrowind and in Cyrodiil through Jina and Tolinai(Eldercouncilwoman). How should I go about creating her? I'm new to this kind of RP. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 15:38, May 8, 2015 (UTC)